gateworldcantinafandomcom-20200214-history
Lordofseas
Nicknames Nicknames of lordofseas are: - Los - Lordo - Orchid Lordofseas prefers to be called Los. Failure to call lordofseas by his name/nicknames may result in head bashing, stomach aches, pregnancy, electrocution, or death. Note: Lordofseas' true name is unknown at the time of publication. His ancestry lies in the ashes of Ancient Tollan. History Lordofseas was born to a family on the planet that was known as Tollan in the year of 108,201 T.E. (Tollan Era), or 1452 A.D. E.Y. (Earth Years). Just prior to his birth, scientists were researching the effects of nuclear technology. According to Tollan logs, the scientists' lab was destroyed in an explosion now known to be a result of uncontrolled nuclear fusion. The shock waves decimated his house, and altered Los' DNA completely. When Lordofseas was born, his DNA reacted with the nuclear radiation in the very atmosphere, which set off genetic mutations. These mutations eventually led to his Ascension. However, this plane of existence was not like the normal, if it could be called "normal", plane of Ascension. Due to an inherent flaw in the mutation, Los was on a different, yet equal plane of existence. In this plane, he discovered that he could re-enter living form by placing himself as a child of the maternal race. He was able to ensure ascension to the same plane of existence by placing temporal markers in the DNA that would allow it. Through the technology of the Stargate, and other things, Los was able to travel to alternate universes, and he began his Plan. The Plan was to live among races, to gather information, to live among the peoples of his choice in that universe, to live again and again. After, he would travel to another universe, and another. However, at his first try, a mistake occurred. The Stargate sent him to an alternate universe, but approximately 250,000 years back in time. Although the mistake was quickly corrected, Los decided that this could be used for his advantage, and started his experiments. Over the course of 250,200 years, Los lived in over a hundred different universes, sometimes living with technologically primitive people, and sometimes living with technologically powerful people. However, Los had a moment, while he was ascended, of pure prescience. He knew, somehow, that he had to go back to his original universe, and start a life there, with all the knowledge he had already collected, or the fabric of the multi-verse would unravel, and time and space would dissolve. He went back to his original galaxy, and, this time, descended into new body. Before returning to his original universe, however, he made something assured. He first created a ship, with the best of his knowledge. He took that ship, and brought it into his original universe. He descended with a new body, with the memories of all his past lives. He then created a project to make a species with his physiology. Around 50 years ago, Los was captured by the Time Lord/Wraith hybrid, Draygon. She ripped his consciousness from his original body, and placed him into a new body, with some genetics taken from his original body, for her own personal ends. She placed him within a stasis pod, to preserve him for later studies. However, due to a twist of fate, Los was released prematurely from the stasis pod. However, he was dying, so he attempted to fix his DNA. Los believed he had fixed it. He went on to negotiate for the head of Draygon with the Empress. However, when the Empress' old flagship, the Gauntlett, was resurrected, Los' ship, the Atlantia, was destroyed. However, somehow Los survived, with only the Empress, and Adaris, the Atlantia's AI, as companions. Eventually, Los returned, at the Temple of Time. He built another ship, and travelled to the ruins of New Gallifrey, which was destroyed by the Gauntlett. There, he met Draygon, Benson, and Laplace, who told him he was dying, due to the Time Lord gene within him. In the space above, the Gauntlett destroyed his last salvation, the DNA sequencer aboard the Atlantia. Los was incapacitated, and brought aboard Laplace's TARDIS. Los then spoke to his last friend, the AI, Adaris, then slipped into a coma soon after. He was placed inside a stasis pod on the Impossible Planet, in the Impossible System, with his last possessions: the sa'angreal, the ion gun, the backpack, and everything within. Physiology Los' original physiology is quite unique. He is a humanoid being. Genetically, he was 50% Delvian, 30% Tollan, 5% Nebari, 5% Bene Gesserit, 5% pool of humanoid races from various universes, and 5% mix of other, non-humanoid races from the universes. However, now that Draygon has transferred his consciousness into a new body, he is now an unknown cocktail of genetics. Abilities Perfect Pitch Lordofseas has instinctive perfect pitch. Through this, and his ability of a Kwisatz Haderach, he can influence others through selective shadings in his voice. Agelessness Lordofseas is resistant to aging. He is also immune to most toxins, including alcohol, except in extreme amounts. Lordofseas has never known any dieseases, nor will he ever. Perfect Colour Recognition Lordofseas can instantly and instinctively recognize and determine exact shades of colours and their hue harmonics. Internal Organic Chemical Control Lordofseas has complete control over his internal organs and body chemistry. He can literally commit suicide at will, and make poisons inert through consumption. He also has control over his need for food and water, and can seem dead to the most intensive scans. Stimulflow Stimulflow is the practice of mental multitasking. This comes from years of mental conditioning, not genetic evolution. Others There are many other abilities which Los has. However, there are far too mundane or too trivial to state in this article. Ex. Invisiblity, Speed Accessories Note Lordofseas' technology has been attuned to his biochemistry. Therefore, most of it can only be utilized by yours truly. Ion Gun The Ion Gun is a variant of the Traveler's gun and the Tollan Ion Cannon. The Gun fires a single superheated naquadah plasma ion at a time at high velocities. The Gun also has Blast and Stun modes, in which it fires either 25 ions at once, or a violet stun beam, respectively. Los has a special holster at his belt for the Ion Gun. Backpack The backpack carries all of Lordofseas' effects, and needs within it. It is made from genuine Tau'ri gazelle leather, ornately decorated with fur. Several things carried within the backpack include a lifesigns detector, a healing ring, a databank which contains all of Los' current technological knowledge, recharges for the Ion Gun and a Beaming Ball, which allows indefinite storage of objects within it, which can beam up to a kilometre cubed. The backpack can either be worn on the back, or with one strap over the shoulder. Sa'angreal Sa'angreal are magnifiers of the True Source, a power Lordofseas mentioned in passing. Lordofseas mentioned only one sa'angreal he carries. It is a fluted rod that has a similar grain as bone, that is as long has his forearm. It is carried in a small space near his arm. Holograph A holograph is a platform in which a hologram appears. Los carries one that holds a single AI on the holograph itself. The holograph was originally connected to his warships, for safety reasons. The AI on the holograph is called Adaris, and can change personalities at will. It is tucked away in a pocket in his backpack. Warship (now defunct) Lordofseas' cruiser is called the Atlantia, a ship with heavy influences on the Lantean, Asgard, and Tollan races with Battlestar features. The ship is powered by 1 Zero Point Module for weapons and shields, a Lantean Naquadah Generator for internal support, and an Asgard Power Core for supporting both. Atlantia's arsenal includes 8 Asgard Plasma Beam Weapons, a Tachyon Net emitter, and 8 twin-turret batteries on its dorsal, and 4 fixed single-fire batteries on it's bow which both fire Kinetic Energy Weapons, in the form of a salvo fire. Atlantia keeps a store of 2000 KEWs. The ship uses Asgard control crystals along with Lantean processors. The Atlantia has sublight systems with a maximum speed of 296,794 kilometres per second, the speed of light. However, this speed requires all energy produced directed to the sublight engines, and therefore, very often unused. She also boasts an intergalactic hyperdrive system that have the capability of going ninety-five million times the speed of light. The shields are green and contoured, and are directly linked to the power. Another protective measure is an Ancient cloaking mechanism. Atlantia is controlled by a neural interface within a control chair. The use of a Tollan console as secondary control are available throughout the ship. Sensors consist of Ancient long and short-range and Asgard sensory systems. Subspace transmitters are located throughout the ship. Asgard beam transporters can be used by the use of the control chair. The Atlantia is a TARDIS. However, as Los has no idea how to work the controls for this, the ability to use the TARDIS to its full abilities is locked away in the Main Control Panel. There is also, apparently, a Holtzman Engine on the ship, but Los must first create a machine to Navigate, as he is many things, but not prescient. Note: Los has had two warships built. Both, however, have been destroyed by the Gauntlett. The above article describes the last "Atlantia". If Los manages to survive the stasis pod, he will most likely have a new warship rebuilt. This information will be updated at that time. Category:Characters